Primordia
Primordia (原初の荒野, Gensho no Kōya lit. Primordial Wilderness) is the first region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is where Cross meets Elma. The region is surrounded by what seems to be a large body of ocean and also features large bodies of water and several tall rock formations. It is also the place where New Los Angeles crash lands after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, is downed by the alien faction pursuing it. Points of interest Landmarks * Arlent Bridge * East Gate Plain * Janpath Lake * Janpath North Plain * Lamentation Plain * Lava Cavern * Normost Beast * Normost Cove * Roof Rock * Seaswept Ridge * Silent Marsh * Shadow Rise * South Janpath Plain * Starfall Basin * Talon Rock Fault Number Two * Tomb Robbers Ruins * West Gate Plain Areas * East Gate BC * Cliffside Beach * Green Tunnel * Janpath East Plain * Janpath South Plain * Janpath West Plain * La Mancha * Narwhal Rock * North Janpath BC * Sai Ram Lake * Sai Ram Northeast Plain * Seaswept Base * Seaswept Rise * Shaded Beach BC * Shaded Hill BC * Sickle Rock Rise * Stickstone Rise * South Janpath BC * Tallpach Peak * Unicorn Rock * Viano Grassland * Viano Grassland BC * Viano Lake * Viano River * Viano Steppes Unexplored regions * Astonishing Cliff * Rock Cavern * Turtle Nest Superb view * Riversource-Rock Cliff Miranium Deposits‎ * FN Site 101 * FN Site 102 * FN Site 103 * FN Site 104 * FN Site 105 * FN Site 106 * FN Site 107 * FN Site 108 * FN Site 109 * FN Site 110 * FN Site 111 * FN Site 112 * FN Site 113 * FN Site 114 * FN Site 115 * FN Site 116 * FN Site 117 * FN Site 118 * FN Site 119 * FN Site 120 * FN Site 121 Enemies Minor Enemies * Beach Forfex * Brass Femina Suid * Brass Suid * Bronze Simius * Bush Grex * Copper Cinicula * Coral Forfex * Docile Owis * Domestic Armored Suid * Droll Saltat * Early Evello * Everlasting Millesaur * Fighter Grex * Highland Lepyx * Iron Femina Suid * Iron Suid * Junior Simius * Lake Terebra * Little Aranea * Little Blatta * Little Femina Suid * Little Suid * Miniature Adsecula * Mira Equus * Nocto Blatta * Pawn Pugilith * Pebble Blatta * Pillage Saltat * Pit Terebra * Plant Mortifole * Prone Major * Prone Typhoon * Quick Evello * Sea Forfex * Shudder Simius * Steel Duoguill * Stone Potamus * Tiny Femina Suid * Tree Scirpo * Welkin Levitath * Whim Duoguill * Whirling Terebra * Wild Grex * Wood Lepyx * Young Grex * Young Cinicula Mission Exclusive Enemy * Sail Grex Story Exclusive Enemy * Prone Ruffian Overeds * Alien Warhead Langre * Biggaton, the Runaway Express * Durvin, the Perceptive * Iron-fist Bruno * Luciel, the Eternal * Pursuit Volkampf * Roderick the Galloper * Silen the Astray * Steel Eckart * Tourteau, the Delectable Bosses * Origin Blatta * Glen'nar Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-07.jpg Primordial Wilderness.png|Primordia Primordial Wilderness.jpg|Primordia, near New Los Angeles Primordial Wilderness coast.png|The coast of Primordia Primordial Wilderness sunset.jpg|Sunset over Primordia XCX.1.14.04.jpg|Running through Primordia XCX.1.14.10.jpg|New Los Angeles in the background of Primordia Img_field02_gen_02_(1).jpg|The Coast of the Primordia Img_field02_gen_03_(1).jpg|Plains in Primordia Img_field02_gen_04_(1).jpg|Cave Entrance in Primordia Primordial_Wilderness_sea.jpg|Primordia's sea, near New Los Angeles Elma Cross Lynlee Guin Tatsu exlporing Primordial Wilderness.jpg|The party exploring Primordia Xenobladexplay 18 cs1w1 590x.jpg|The rain causes the party to have lower accuracy of ranged attacks Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Primordia